A king needs a queen
by DelenaLoveSalvatore
Summary: Klaus is in New Orleans, but he can't stop thinking of Caroline. A Klaroline One-Shot.


It was in the middle of the night when Klaus looked above the roofs of the city. New Orleans. It was his town or at least it used to belong to him a long time ago. Now as Marcel ruled he felt a little bit like a stranger. But not for long. Klaus was sure that he would conquer the city back. He wanted to be king.

Of course a king needed an heir, but Klaus was immortal. What was the purpose of an heir when he lived forever? What a king needed wasn't an heir, but a queen. Of course Hayley wasn't the one. Caroline was the perfect queen. Sure, right now she was still in denial about her feelings, and wanted to be with Tyler, but after all Klaus wanted to be her last love. One day she would recognize that Tyler wasn't good enough for her. He was only a small-town boy living a small-town life whereas she wanted to see the world. Klaus would show her what the world had to offer. Rome, Paris, Tokyo… He would take her, wherever she wanted to go. It was such a pity she wasn't here in New Orleans. But he would wait for her. No matter if she knocked on his door in one year or one century he would let her in.

On the other hand, Klaus knew love was weakness, and he wasn't weak. He just couldn't allow himself to be weak. Silas had used it against him immediately, and other enemies wouldn't shrink from taking advantage of it either - just as Klaus wouldn't if it was the other way around.

However, Caroline was something special. She was beautiful, strong and full of light. Furthermore, she was confident, honest and smart. She was a challenge. That's why he liked her. Of course there were other reasons as well.

She appeared in his mind even when he tried to concentrate on something else. He could only think about Caroline. How he had met her when she was dying. Actually, that had been kind of his fault, but Caroline was just what was known as collateral damage. How he had invited her to the ball of his family. She had looked stunningly. It had been a great evening, and Klaus was even grateful for her honesty.

In his mind's eye he saw her smiling after she had told him that she was too smart to be seduced by him. How gorgeous she had looked at the 20's Decade Dance. At the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant she had been wonderful as well which wasn't surprising since she was a genuine beauty. But at that day they had had a great time just laughing and talking. They had also spoken about being human. Klaus had confided to her the story of the hummingbird, even though he had never ever told that somebody before.

Shortly afterwards Tyler stood between them again. That wasn't Klaus fault, he thought. Tyler had tried to kill him, so he just couldn't let him get away with it. There had to be consequences. Was that so hard to understand? Unfortunately, Caroline was between two fronts.

However, although he had bitten her, she had still denied that he was pure evil, and was able to look behind his masks. For one horrible moment he had really believed that it was too late to heal her, and had panicked. Fortunately, all had gone well.

Klaus remembered how shocked she had been when she had killed the 12 witches in order to save Bonnie. Normally, he would have comforted her, but she had hurt him earlier, so he had told her to find somebody less terrible.

Nevertheless, she had helped him afterwards when he had believed that a splinter of the white oak stake had been in his back.

The last time he had seen her was at her graduation. He had been really pleased when he had gotten her graduation announcement. Of course he'd thought about offering her a first-class ticket to New Orleans, but he had known she wouldn't want that. So he was letting Tyler back to Mystic Falls.

Therefore, Klaus was here in New Orleans – without Caroline. Oh, how he would love to show her the city. He still hoped that one day she would let him. So, he would wait for her, because he could never ever give her up or even forget her.

One day Caroline would stand in front of Klaus again. Together they would travel the world, since there were so many places he wanted to show her.

And Caroline would be his queen.


End file.
